Halloween 3: The Homecoming
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Halloween 2, Michael Myers has had his last encounter with his sister and now faces a teen in Haddonfield, IL. He senses the young man's abilities as a worthy challenge, but has full grips on his sanity and actions. In the end, Michael seeks to break the boy and destroy all he cherishes to force him to obsess over Michael and hunt him down.


There she sat, her eyes fixated and unblinking against the padded cell floor, her hair in shambles and head cocked slightly to the left. Her expression was of permanent emotional scarring and hurt, the hurt showing above all as her tears had smeared her makeup around her eyes, making her look more broken. The girl had voluntarily entered the building…the asylum, for whatever reason, the doctors could not explain. She was wearing a tattered chalk face mask when she came in; they had called the authorities when they noticed her wounds. When they did, she became hysterical, collapsing to the ground, sobbing and screaming, swiping at any staff member with her _brother's_ knife. They finally subdued her and led her to an isolation chamber, locking her in and waiting for help to come get her. At the front desk where two female nurses stood, typing up reports and checking over the desk every now and then to see if an ambulance had arrived. The younger of the two nurses stood, somewhere in her mid twenties, and said, "I'm hitting the coffee machine, you need anything, Barb?"

Barb, with grey, curled hair and a tired, wrinkled face merely shook her head, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, supported by an elbow on the table. The woman shrugged at this and walked out from behind the counter and through to push doors, then down a long, yellow walled hallway with a green carpet with a yellow diamond frieze running its length. She reached the machine and tapped a few buttons as hot, steaming cappuccino poured into her cup. Just as in her childhood, she leaned forward, inhaling the aroma and letting the warm steam hit her face, reminding her of school mornings at Haddonfield Elementary. She heard a bang against the door down the hall she just came and peered around the corner, seeing one of the doors continuing to sway. She rolled her eyes at this, knowing it was a late night prank, and grabbed her cappuccino and headed back to the room back through the double doors. She got back and saw Barb with her head buried in her keyboard, presumably fast asleep. She chuckled in her throat and sat in her seat, carefully balancing the hot cup before resting it next to her keyboard, then presumed typing. Unbeknownst to her, at least for a while, a thick red liquid slowly cascaded off of Barb's keyboard, like syrup that was in the fridge. It trickled onto the wooden table, drop by drop at first then escalated into an expanding, asymmetrical circle of dark red. The young woman stopped typing and grabbed her now cooled cup and took a swig, guzzling it down in thirst and the need to stay awake. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Barb and saw the expanding pool. _Oh God, Barb, _she thought, _don't tell me you smashed your nose again, I can't keep covering for you falling asleep._

She tapped Barb on the shoulder then began to lightly push on it, but she didn't stir. The woman let out a sigh of frustration and pushed back from the desk and wheeled back in her swivel chair. She rose and grabbed Barb by the shoulders and propped her upright, but her head flung back limply and the sight reduced the woman to such a terror that she couldn't scream. Barb had a wooden pencil in her left eye, only the entire pink of the eraser was visible. The girl took two shocked steps backwards, her eyes fixated and wide on the corpse, before she covered her mouth with her hands, slowly sliding them up over her eyes and letting out the scream that refused to escape her lungs. As she was in her hysteria, a tall figure lowered itself down slowly from a metal rafter, hanging on with one hand, and touched the ground silently. The figure grabbed a coffee mug full of paper clips off the table and smashed it against the corner, sending pits of hardened clay and paper clips everywhere, the shattering spinning the woman around just to have the jagged cup slammed against her throat, she clutched at the instant pain and loss of breath, the blood gushing down her neck and between her fingers. The black slowly crept in over her eyes from the corner, she slowly crumbled to the ground as consciousness and life faded, the tall figure standing above her but frontal view was skewed by the shadows.

The girl heard the scream and brought her from her comatose state, a sickly smile breaking her face. A man from beyond the door spoke up, "Hey, stay back buddy, I'll taze you're a…what happened to your fa…" was all he got out as the girl turned behind her and saw the man being lifted off the ground by his throat and then having his head smashed through the thick glass of the door after several smashes, the girl could see the visible dent in his skull. The door knob turned and the door swung open, the tall man standing in the doorway for several moments, what seemed to be hours to the girl, before he walked in and stood over her, his head turned as if he were looking down on her. She rose, the smile on her face now genuine, with the mask and put it over his head, giving him his identity back. He outstretched his clenched fist and slowly released the grip of his fingers, a small, white porcelain horse in the giant's palm. The girl's face took on that of Christmas morning joy and she gently picked it from his hand, spinning it in all directions with her curious fingers and looking it over, not a scratch or wear on it. "Mike, I knew you'd come for me, I'm glad to see you again. Let's go home, big brother, let's start over, little sister and big brother." she said, outstretching her arms for a hug.

The man seemed to lean back with his arms in front of him in self defense, but he did none of this, the girl could sense that was what was happening to him on the inside. He eventually walked into her and allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist. He sluggishly, and apprehensively, put his arms around her, letting them just go around her. She rubbed her cheek in his chest and her smile now seemed to glow, then she arched back with a look of surprise on her face. Her surprise didn't change as she began to pant, then a crimson glob found its way out of her mouth. The man had his hand wrapped around the handle of the kitchen knife, the entire blade buried into her lower back. She twisted her head to look at the wound and then looked back up to the tall man, his mask with missing chunks reflecting his emotionless state. She looked into the dark holes of the mask where his eyes were and stood on the tips of her toes and placed her lips against the lips of his mask. She quietly uttered, "I'll see you in Hell."

He left the blade in her back and firmly placed a hand on the back of her head and chin, then twisted her head harshly to the left, filling the room formerly buzzing with the overhead fluorescent light with the snap of ligament and tendons and the cracking of bone. The man freed his knife from the corpse and let her crumple to the ground, blood filling the floor around her. He heard the wail of the ambulance outside and took one last look down at his deceased, crumbled little sister, then turned and left the room, turning left outside the door and heading out the emergency exit far down the thin hall peppered with cells similar to that, triggering the alarm and a sprinkler system. The water diluted the blood around the corpse, but it did nothing for the stained horse lying loosely in her palm, her fingers lightly cupping it.

The man exited into the woods outback, hearing more sirens heading for the sanitarium. The woods broke into a small, suburban area, this was where he knew all, this was his ruling, this was _his_ home. He stopped for a bit to drink it all in, then marched through neighborhoods, alleys, and yards until he reached the decrepit, wooden house in shambles and ivy vines, the place he knew as home. He walked up the stairs and through the way where the front door stood on rotten, termite-infested wood and rusted, screeching hinges. He stood in the front room and looked towards the doorway to the kitchen; he pictured pulverizing her sister's boyfriend's head in with the aluminum bat. He walked back up the old creaky stair case and glanced at the recliner down below, still showing some residue of tape and his mother's boyfriend's blood, reminiscing about waiting for him to pass out, then taping him down and slitting his throat. He walked past a few open rooms and glanced into another, the one of his older sister, remembering how he stabbed her. He walked past it, his footsteps showing in the dust of the floor and we set his hands on the sides of a wooden ladder up to the attic, walking up and looking around at the boxes. He walked up further and stood in the cobweb strewn room, then looked at hole in the floorboards, where he had gotten this mask and knife. He reached back in to it and felt around, feeling the smooth, calming material similar to the fabrics of his own mask. He slowly rose the object from the floor and produced a second mask. He angrily ripped the mask off and tore it to shreds, before carefully placing the new one on. He stood up and walked to the window as sun peered through the dusted over window. He looked outside onto the world he despised and that feared him as several moving vans zipped by and two trucks and car did as well, his head turning and watching them drive down to the end of the street, new targets, it crept into his mind, possibly.

**Well, there you have it folks, both SoD: Creator and Halloween 3: The Awakening are uploaded and awaiting enough approval to continue and on what grounds they should continue. I'll attempt to update them both the same days and maintain DW if it's going to be from now to October, or just type at leisure for the end of Season 6 to come. Remember to leave feedback, see ya!**


End file.
